Angel from Hell
by Allanna Stone
Summary: A girl that Damon had mentured in his past comes to Mystic Falls with a mission...
1. Chapter 1

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

**Summery;**

Rosamaria was a normal girl, who grew up in a normal city, went to a normal high school, had normal friends, and had normal hobbies.

Except for the fact that she would oftentimes sneak into the graveyard at night to fight evil.

For on the outside, Rosamaria was just a normal theater girl/ cheerleader. But at night, she was the Slayer.

Not the same Slayer that Buffy was. She was the ambassador between the magical three- dimensional realms and the mortal realm. And one of her duties was to be a bounty hunter- hunting, capturing, and turning over- sometimes killing- possible threats to the mortal realms.

Like Buffy, Rosamaria had the help of friends- Joy and Julia, twin witches, Caleb, a werewolf, Jesse, a wizard, Sara, T.J. and Ryan, the mortals, and Emmily, a former assassin demon.

And then there was _him_. Her guardian angel. He was the one who had helped her grow up, learn more about her powers, her destiny. Even though she didn't remember him that much, she still could recall nights when they would patrol the city at night, fighting lessons in the graveyard, him keeping her warm at night by sleeping next to her in her chilly room at the orphanage where she grew up. She was thankful that they had never had sex- one of her "sisters" got pregnant and had to be shipped off to a St. Helen's in Maryland.

Rosamaria was only seven years old when she embraced her destiny, and when he entered her life. He stopped visiting her when she was fourteen years old. Just like that, he disappeared. Shortly after that, she started to attend high school. There, she met her friends, the ones who would help her with her time- consuming duties as the Slayer.

The Council of Magic weren't pleased that Rosamaria had enlisted the help of mortals to patrol with her at night. But that was before Joy, Julia and Jesse started to learn about magic, Caleb got bit by a werewolf, and Emmily retired from her "bounty hunting days". They all started to do normal teenager things, like trying out for sports, joining clubs and applying for community service hours.

They were all around the same ages; Rosamaria, Joy, Julia and Caleb were seventeen, Jesse and Sara were fourteen, T.J. was nineteen, Ryan was eighteen, and Emmily was sixteen. Interests were somewhat similar. They all loved music, but enjoyed different sports. Rosamaria was a cheerleader, Joy, Julia and Jesse were soccer players, Caleb was a baseball guy, Sara was on volleyball, T.J was lacrosse, Ryan was in basketball and Emmily was on the gymnastics team.

As well as this, they were all very tight friends who would do anything to hang out together…


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

I stared into the flickering candles, squeezed my eyes shut, and blew.

I opened my blue eyes and saw that i had blown out all the candles on my birthday cake. My friends clapped and cheered loudly as Caleb handed me the cake cutter.

"Mmm…" I giggled, swiping a finger of chocolate icing. I licked it as I set aside to first slice for me. I grinned at Joy and Julia. "How did you two know that chocolate cake was my favorite?"

"Because we're your besties," answered Joy, shaking back her light brown braid. Her purple eyes sparkled with joy as she accepted a plate from her all- time bestie friend.

"And we're also witches, so good luck with trying to hide anything from us!" Julia grinned; her green eyes shining as she magically brought forth tubs of ice cream, which she scooped out with a twitch of her finger.

"Mmm… Double chocolate fudge brownie with Oreos!" I cried as Julia plopped a big scoop onto her plate.

"And brownies!" Jesse grinned as he balanced a huge plateful of chocolate brownies with one hand. The other hand he used to direct more plates onto the table. "I knew that working at the catering company last year was a good idea!"

"Yeah, that and taking Sara out on her first date," Caleb smiled at the younger boy. Sara, his younger sister, walked up behind Jesse and hugged him.

"Hey, how's it going, handsome?" Sara burst out into giggles when Jesse's body stiffened and he got the "_Oh Jesus in heaven what do I do now?_" look on his face.

"Oh, Jesse, you should have known by now that you would get a girlfriend." T.J., the "older brother", slung an arm around Julia, his girl.

"Oh, T.J.!" Julia protested, playfully shoving cake into his mouth.

Ryan grinned at me, and wiggled his eyebrows at his ex- girlfriend.

"Don't even think about it." I took a bite of cake and grinned. "Mmm… moist, chocolately, and with Oreos!" I squealed, closing her eyes in mock rejoice.

"Rosamaria, before I forget, this is for you. Happy birthday." William, the owner of the Magic and Coffee café where the unusual group of friends hung out, handed me a silver- wrapped box. I opened it to see a delicate silver charm bracelet with three trinkets attached- a locket, which admitted a sweet smell, a tiny steak, and a crucifix.

"Oh, wow…" I grinned at my mentor and teacher as I fashioned the bracelet to my arm. The arm jewelry sparkled for a moment before locking itself onto my arm. No amount of tugging or pulling would remove it.

"Our turn! OUR TURN! _**OUR TURN!!!**_" screamed Joy and Julia, shoving their wrapped boxes at me. Joy gave me a shopping bag charm and a shirt that could change into any outfit I wanted. It was a great thing to have a total girly- girl for a friend. Julia gifted me with a frog charm and my favorite movies on DVD. Even though Julia was a tomboy, she enjoyed shopping and painting her fingernails… every once in a while.

Jesse, the twin's much quieter baby brother, handed me a long, thin ribboned parcel, which turned out to be a drumstick charm and new drumsticks. I loved having a friend who understood my passion for banging on drums for hours at a time.

Caleb tossed me a rectangle shaped package that was slightly bigger than my hand. it was a silver guitar pick charm and a new packet of guitar picks. I grinned at my long- since best guy friend. We both loved playing guitar and writing music. That is, I came up with the lyrics and the tunes, Caleb wrote the music.

T.J.'s present was a music note charm, sheet music paper, and a book of music spells. T.J. had a lot of musical potential, and was the "older brother" in the group of friends. He was nineteen, and could play twelve different interments. He was also my music teacher, and a great friend.

Ryan, T.J.'s brother, gave me a cat charm and a huge supply of "pranking gear"- stink bombs, smoke bombs, an whoopee cushion, and other items. Ryan was a lot like the immature three- year old- always getting into trouble of one kind or another. He was also my ex- boyfriend (we broke up after T.J. hospilized for a demon attack- I'll explain later.) Other than his mischief-making, Ryan was a really sweet boy.

Sara, Caleb's little baby sister, shyly gave me a pom- pom charm and a photo album. When I opened it, holographic images started playing like a home movie. I grinned as I watched Caleb hoist Sara into a pile of leaves, then Joy pushed him in, and finally, I pushed her in a lost my footing, falling into the giant pile of leaves and friends. Sara was a quiet little thing, she only spoke when asked something, and was a follower. She was also the newest member of the troop, so she was still learning about our nighttime routines. She didn't look a thing like Caleb, and they were often time mistaken for friends rather than siblings.

"Here we go, girly!" squealed Emmily, handing me my last present, which turned out to be a theater mask charm and beanie babies. Don't ask me why I love Emmily like a younger sister. She was a great friend who always listened and gave out great advice. Despite her dramatic ways of getting used to life as an enchantress (that's a witch who has powers other than healing and elemental), Emmily was really sweet and down to earth, caring and kind.

"Wow, this is some party!" I yawned a little while later, while we were all watching old home movies. I yawned again and felt my head drooping until I could remember no more.

~xXx~

"That was some party last night!" squealed Emmily, pivoting in tight circles.

"Yup, sure thing." Caleb spun Joy around in a tight circle and landed her face- to- face, chest- to- chest.

"Hey, is that…" Everyone turned just in time to see a figure pop out of a portal. We were the only ones that could see it. The woman was tall, curvy and had long white curly hair that was in an up- sweep. Her white gown had red and green embroidery on the skirt and bodice, and she wore a gold crown on her head.

"Hello, Rosamaria, friends. You are needed for another assignment," the Queen of the Moon announced, before sweeping her hand around on a circle, and we all were being transported to the Marble Throne Hall.

"Greetings, my daughters, sons," boomed the King of Dragons, our "boss". He was a man who wore a red tunic with britches and tall, shiny boots. His silver hair halted at his waist, and his snapping grey eyes showed his emotions, even when his face did not.

"Yes, what is it? We're going to be so late for geometry!" I whined. I was the only one who could get away with mouthing the Dragon King.

He shot me a look that said, _be quiet and let me tell you the whole story_.

"There is a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls," he began, and a holographic map that show the USA appeared. The map zoomed in to show a dot in Virginia, "There have been several reports of strange attacks- attacks that leave their victims drained of blood and oftentimes can't remember what had happen to them."

"So you want us to waste an entire summer frolicking around a town- in- the- middle- of- nowhere looking for evil vampires?" I asked sarcastically. "Thanks, but no thanks; we already got plans for the next three months."

Just because I am the Slayer doesn't mean I like my job.

"What if we altered the timeline a bit?" The Dragon King rubbed his temples like he was getting a migraine. "We could go back to the past and your effects of ridding the town of Evil would live on."

"Deal." I yawned behind my hand. "Now could we please get this done and over with?"

Angela, our "gadget friend", as we called her, came out of the shadows, wheeling a cart covered by a white silk cloth. She was a tall woman with strawberry blond curls and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a crimson, long sleeved midriff, black pencil skirt and black flats.

"Hello," she chirped, giving us all our communicator rings. These handy little gadgets looked like stylist rings, but actually had a wireless transmitter embedded into them so that we could all stay in touch. "These handy little necklaces are real silver with virvain so that you can't be influenced by other mystical creature," she said, handing us all lockets on a long enough chain so that we could wear them underneath our shirts. They also had a tiny silver crucifix attached, a joke between Angela and us. "Gadget watches of your favorite weapons and other things." She handed us our favorite watches, which actually told time, but at the press of a button and a voice command, they could spit out any gadget we needed. "And last but not least, these may come in handy." She handed us each a ring of keys.

"Well, let's get home so that we can get to packing," Emmily squealed, pivoting around in a graceful circle a few times.

I led the way into the portal that led to our apartments in downtown L.A.

~xXx~

"Hmmm… What shirt should I take?" I asked Joy and Julia, my roommates, as I held up a red one- shouldered shirt and a blue strapless. I held each of them up to me as I strutted across the room, and then pivoted model- style.

Julia said "red" just as joy said "Blue." The twin witches looked at each other and started to bust up.

"I'm serious, though!" I groaned, plopping onto my bed. "Who knows? I might meet my Prince Charming in Middle- O- Nowhere, USA." I packed both shirts into my small duffle bag (which Joy had Spelled so that I could pack whatever I wanted and have it all fit inside AND have it weigh the same as my handbag.

"Yeah, too bad you don't have a boyfriend, Rosamaria." Julia stared out the window at the tree outside our window which had oftentimes served as a ladder whenever we wanted to sneak out of the apartment without alerting the guys down the hall. "Then we could all go out on a group date!"

The look on my face was priceless, I was sure of that. My past dating experience had been… comical. My last boyfriend- Ryan- and I had broke up after T.J. had "alledgly" died from a demon attack. I think Ryan still loved me, it was in the gentle hugs, his words, playing guitar… Don't ask me- I'm completely and utterly clueless when it comes to this kind of junk.

"Jewelz, please!" I scoffed, using my nickname I gave her when we were freshman in high school.

Then, Joy got that look on her face again. I grabbed her sketchpad a colored pencils and thrusted them into her hands. She quickly began drawing with her eyes facing straight ahead, blank and creeping the hell out of me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

"Well, this is it!" whispered Ryan, dramatically draping his arms around my shoulders. "The final showdown… Who will win? Rosamaria…" He gestured grandly to our new home. "Or Mystic Valley University?" He pulled the theatrical hand on forehead pose. "Oh, I suddenly feel faint!" And with that, Ryan fell onto the ground in a heap.

"Oh, what a goofball," Julia muttered loudly enough for the two of us to overhear. "No wonder they get along so well." I gave the eldest twin my stinkeye, which she pointedly ignored.

"I can't wait to see the music program. I hear that it's the best in the state," interrupted T.J., hoping to stop a catfight that would've occurred. He hauled out a suitcase and started up to the girl's dorms.

"Uh, excuse me, but unless you're a female, you can't go up the girl's dorms!" A cute guy with short brown hair and a wiry frame tapped T.J. on the shoulder, causing him to spin around and wack Caleb in the head with the suitcase. It was pretty funny, you gotta admit.

"Uuugh…" groaned Caleb, wincing as he sat up. He touched his forehead gingerly, and then made a face. "Good God, did you have to hit me that hard, T.J.?" he whined.

Of course, Joy had to fuss over her boyfriend, then had T.J. and Ryan support him to their dorms with Joy trailing along behind them muttering about herbs to prevent bruising and what- not. Julia, Jesse, Emmily and Sara followed up the parade, trying to hold in snorts of laughter, but failing horribly.

"Did I do that?" the guy asked me, looking concern. I nodded my head as I hoisted out a heavy suitcase. I muttered foul curses under my breath, staggering momentarily under the weight of the bag.

"Good Lord in heaven, what did they pack in here? Spellbooks?" I grunted, lifting the suitcase to my shoulder before trotting off to the new dorms. I could see the guy was staring after me with a smile on his face. I smirked, planning on how to counter- act Ryan's usual pranks he played on unsuspecting victims.

"Hey, Rosamaria," groaned Caleb, who had been placed on a lower bunk. I surveyed the room with both hands on my hips. The room had two bunk beds, one on earthier end of the wall, two desks at either ends of the beds, a full bathroom with two shower stalls and a toilet, and a linen closet, which I opened to see the clean, white bedsheets.

"White bedsheets? You're kidding me, right?" Jesse had quietly came up behind me, and even with my superhuman hearing, I jumped at least twelve feet into the air. I looked again and the linens were patterned with rocket ships and bright, bold stripes on them. "What? Joy and Julia forced me to learn color- changing Spells," he protested, rolling his eyes upwards to meet the heavens above.

"I didn't say nothing," I muttered , dropping the suitcase and turning to return back to fetch- the- suitcases- while- everyone- sat- around- moaning- about- Caleb.

"No need, girlfriend!" said Julia, and with a wave of her hands and a quick muttered spell, the rest of the luggage were sitting on the unoccupied bed.

"Teleportation Spells," she explained, grinning. "Jesse hadn't been the only one trying out new spells!"

'Easy for you to say. Everything comes easy to you!" grumbled Jesse, being silenced by a kiss on the cheek from Sara. This seemed to perk Caleb up a little bit.

"Oh, sure, now that Sara kissed Jesse, you get better right away!" giggled Joy, pushing her boyfriend back onto his pillow.

"Now, please hold still." Julia had a very wicked grin on her face as she approached Caleb. The cute brunette boy looked a bit green; Julia's healing Spells did more damage rather than healing. "Awww… I was just teasing you, Caleb! I think the only thing you need is a make- out session with Joy!"

~xXx~

"Is this it?" I asked with a tiny sniff.

"Yup," answered Caleb, swinging off his motorcycle. He tucked his helmet underneath his arm as he helped Joy hop off the bike. The entire gang had on heavy motorcycle jackets and had five shiny, colorful bikes. Caleb had a dark blue bike, T.J. had a silver bike, Ryan had a red bike, Jesse had an orange bike, and Emmily had a pink bike. They all had doubled on the bikes- Joy and Caleb, Julia and T.J., Jesse and Sara, Ryan and I and Emmily had to ride solo.

"Alright now. Showtime." At my trademark catchphrase, everyone partnered up (except for Emmily) and walked into the Mystic grill.

The second we all entered the semi- dark restaurant, everyone inside went quiet and started to examine us newcomers.

I was a petite girl with long black curls that I held out of my face in dozens of tiny half- braids. Everyone could very clearly see streaks of red, blue, green, orange, purple and yellow running throughout my braids. I wore a royal blue tunic with black skinny jeans, leather motorcycle boots, and a silver charm bracelet. Joy and Julia were identical, with red hair (Joy's was waist length, Julia's was shoulder long). Joy wore a purple halter top underneath her leather jacket and dark blue skinny jeans. Julia wore a green halter as well; and matching jeans. Everything about them was the same (except their shirts and hair styles). Caleb was a handsome lad, with semi- longish brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a light blue shirt over blue jeans, and his leather jacket covered his muscular arms. Ryan was the tallest in the group. He had dark brown hair that flopped into his brown eyes. There was a streak of blond that ran through his hair. He wore a maroon shirt with black jeans and black Vans. T.J. had dark blond hair that he wore in a buzz cut. His red shirt and dark wash jeans clung to his fit frame. Sara had her brother's nose and eyes, but her hair was dark blond with black streaks. She wore a pale pink tank top and black skinny jeans. Emmily was a drop dead gorgeous girl, with short blond curls and dark blue eyes. She wore a striking pink shirt over acid wash skinny jeans, black leather boots, and a leather jacket.

"Hello, my name is Lynn, and I'll be your server today," piped up a waitress, who led me and my group towards a booth at the end of the room. She handed all of us menus and took our drinks orders.

"So, I cain't wait ta visit the historic sited here!" chattered Sara, breaking the ice. "I hear that some o' the most important fights of the Civil War were fought here! Cain't you believe it?"

"Yeah, in fact I think I told you about that piece o' info, little sister," teased Caleb, ruffling his sister's blond hair playfully.

"Oh, Caleb! Do you have any idea at all how long it took me to get Sara's hair to look perfect?" scolded Emmily, her perfectly polished voice causing me to giggle as she swatted away Caleb's hand from Sara's head.

"Speaking of hair, I'm like totally startin' ta get spilt ends again!" piped up Joy, turning to Julia. They started to bore each other with talks of hair do's and don't's.

"Hello, can we sit with you?" Me and my gang looked up to see four girls and three guys smiling forcefully at my tight knit family.

"Yeah, sure of course you may!" I chirped happily, motioning for everyone to pull a "scochie- Lucy".

"Hey, thanks. I'm Elena." A girl with dark brown curls and green eyes smiled at the newcomers. "This is Caroline-" a blond girl with blue eyes waved, "Matt-" an athletic looking guy grinned at the friends, "Bonnie-" an exotic beauty with dark skin and blue eyes nodded while sipping her soda, "And Tyler." a second athletic guy grinned.

"Hey, cool ta meet cha!" I chirped. "I'm Rosamaria, and this is Caleb, Joy, T.J., Julia, Jesse, Sara, Ryan and Emmily!" At their names, the teens looked up and said "Cool ta meet cha"'s.

"So where are you all from?" asked Matt.

"LA," I smirked, sipping at her chocolate Oreo shake. "We've been travelin' from LA ta here for collage. We needed a change from the big city where we've all grown up."

"Cool! I always wanted to go to Los Angeles to shop, but Mom won't let me." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Let me tell ya somtang, sweetie, LA ain't for the faint hearted. There are some parts that are very nice, but most parts are like gangster turf- you take a wrong step out o' line…" I mimicked someone cutting off her head, and Caroline gulped.

"Yup…" sighed Sara, looking off into the distant, and I could tell that Sara was thinking about her first Kill, when she was nine years old. She still had nightmares about all the blood that came out of the demon's decapitated body.

"You in collage?" asked Bonnie.

"Yup, 'cept for Jesse and Sara- their 'omores in HS," I said, accepting her burger and fries from the waitress. Everyone else got the same thing. I noticed that there was another plate which Elena kept near her. "Ain't you the hungry one, 'Lana?" I turned to Ryan and teasingly said, "And I thought you were bein' mean by telling me ta stop eatin' so much food!"

"No, this isn't for me; it's for my boyfriend, Stephan." Elena said, blushing. "He should be here any second…"

It was at that moment that I got that familiar feeling that there was danger hanging around me, the feeling that told me if there was a demon hanging around. I turned around and saw…


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

I turned and saw a young man, probably about eighteen or nineteen. He had golden hair and green eyes. His facile construction was flawless, and his lean body rippled with muscles.

"Stephan!" squealed Elena, jumping up and hugging her boyfriend. Interdutions were once again made, and I stood up to shake Stephan's hand.

"Ow!" Stephan quickly withdrew his hand and looked at me with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Oopies. I knew I shouldn't had taken that weight liftin' class with the guys last year! Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Did I break it? Oh, why didn't I pay more attention in first aid class!" I gabbered, letting go. I had felt his bone crack, and I waited for him to take the bait. Sara focused intently on his hand. and I saw the girl nod her head.

"Hey, no worries, I'm a fast healer." Stephan held up his hand and sure enough, it was good as new.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled once more before returning to stuffing my face with fries.

I listened to everyone chatting about L.A. and comparing the city to small town Mystic Falls and about some of the old historic sites.

"By the way, is there a dark, creepy graveyard where vampires and werewolves and witches and other cool thangs like to hang out?" Ryan teasingly asked, taking a sip of his chocolate brownie fudge shake.

Elena and Stephan threw each other a look. Elena finally answered, "Yeah there is Mystic Falls Cemetery. But you only want to go there in the daytime. It can be pretty spooky at night, and there's also been murders where the bodies were drained of blood."

That perked up my ears. The next part got me laughing.

"Why do you inquire?" asked Stephan.

"Oh, 'cuz we're all one way or another ob'essed with mystical beings. Rosabella sometimes thinks she is a fairy princess warrior from Avalon." This got everyone cracking up, including the waitress, who had returned with the bill.

"Yeah, well what about you thinking that you were Queen Gwin'vere that one time?" piped up Sara.

"That was 'cuz you stuck a My Pretty Pony tiara on me and forced me ta play tea party with you!" spluttered Ryan, who was by now bright red with embarrassment. "Besides, I thought I told you ta never mention that to no one!"

"Oh, man, how do you all manage to live around each other?" wheezed Tyler, through howls of mirth.

"Practice and a lot of stamina," answered Joy and Julia at the same time. The twin redheaded twin grinned at each other.

~xXx~

"So, then, Caleb get stuck in his desk! It was so funny… And Joy told him that he would get stuck, but my pig- headed brother wouldn't listen. So he had two chosies- he could go around for the entire day stuck in a desk, so we could call the fire department to come and remove him!" Sara giggled at the memory. The new group of friends were playing _Embarrassing Memories_, where someone had to say an embarrassing memory about someone, the victim had to come up with another embarrassing memory that topped the others.

"Ugh! Please doin't tell me that one!" groaned Caleb as a fresh wave of laughter bubbled up out of everyone. "Alrighty, let's see now- how 'bout the time I woke up T.J. with a paper bag parade? We all snuck into his room with paper bags, then we all set them off! The poor guy kept havin' nightmares 'bout fireworks for, like, three months afterwards!"

"Hey, no fair!" whined T.J. "I have a good one! One night, there was a girl's only slumber party, and so we guys camped out underneath Joy and Julia's window. We all slept in the giant sycamore tree. Well at, like, three AM, who should come sneakin' out the window but Rosamaria! She fell onto Ryan, and that's when they fell heads- over- heels in love- when the tow of them went tumblin' like fifteen feet into the hollyhock bushes heads- over- heels!"

"Hmmm… how about the time that Jesse ran around the house wearin' nothin' but hot pink boxers on his head? Don't we have a video of that somewhere?" I giggled at the memory before turning to Stephan and telling him, "Your turn! We already went."

"Hmmm… there's the time when Bonnie had a huge pimple on her nose, and she was fussing about it all day to Elena until her crush walked up to her and told her he liked her beauty mark." He looked around. "That's the only embarrassing moment that I know of!"

"Well, I know a lot more that have you in them, little brother." A soft, silky voice came from the shadows, and that feeling coursed through my veins again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

Immediately, I and my family spun around in a fight position, ready to take out the demon. At first, we saw nothing, but out of the shadows emerged a man.

He had dark brown hair that was almost black, and his eyes were an evil icy blue. He wore all black- black leather jacket, black v- neck shirt, black jeans, and black boots. Muscles twitched underneath his shirt as he moved catlike over to the group.

"Hello, Damon," said Stephan stiffly. "What are you doing here?"

"What else? I decided to pop in and see what my little brother was doing." The newcomer caught sight of me and grabbed my hand as he bent to kiss it. "Bonjour la jolie dame. Faire vous soigne pour venir à mon palais et a le sexe avec moi ce soir?"he murmured.

"Pas sur votre dieu a condamné, Jésus baise la vie. Et où l'enfer avez-vous proposé le choix boiteux- en haut la ligne?" I answered sweetly, yanking my hand away. I backed up into Ryan's arms, where he wrapped his arms around his ex- girlfriend, but of course no one outside the family knew that.

A flash of anger appeared in the demon's eyes as everyone cracked up.

"Well then forgive me for trying to be nice to the new girl!" he huffed. He looked pissed off for some reason or another. Which only gave everyone a bigger excuse to laugh.

'Maybe you could help Tyler in French. He flunked the course last year!" gasped Caroline.

"Or maybe I could take the little mouthy bitch home with me." Damon caught my eyes and smiled wickedly.

I walked over to him dreamily. Then I slapped him as hard as I could. His head snapped to the side, and I felt her hand snap quietly. My other hand reached for my charm bracelet, which I was told by Joy a few hours earlier held protective charms for a Slayer's use only. For example, a silver dagger could double as a Stabbing Spell when activated.

"Get lost, you twiterhead!" I hissed angrily, turning to hide my pain filled face. Sara took me by the shoulder and led me off away into a privet corner so that she could examine my broken hand.

While us two girls were off on our own, the guys clustered around Damon, despite Stephan pleads not to touch his brother.

"Get lost," growled Caleb, for a minute his teeth turned into the werewolf's fanged canines.

"Or else we'll kill you, blood sucker!"snapped Ryan, his six- foot- nine- inch frame towering over Damon.

"Oh please, what could a dog and a bunch of mortals do to someone as powerful as me?" Damon scoffed.

"A whole hell of a lot more then you would've ever thought!" hissed T.J., his six- foot- seven inch frame backing up his younger brother.

"Hey guys, she only just bruised her hand up pretty darn well. I think we better go back home and ice it!" hollered Sara, and the guys removed their focus on the other man. They all rushed over to me and started to fuss over me.

"Come on sweetie- home, then a shower, then beddy- bye!" announced Ryan, scooping me up into his arms. "Night y'all!"he called to the other group of Mystic Falls friends.

~xXx~

We all arrived at their dorms without any further incidents. Phillip, who was on night watch, let us all up into the girl's dorms without any protest.

While I was soaking in the shower, a memory popped into my head;

~xXx~

_"Come here, sweetheart. Let's see what you did to your hand!" cooed a man, scooping up a seven year old Rosamaria. She had been exploring the basement of the foster home she'd lived in her entire life, and she smashed her hand between two crates. It had taken her almost fifteen minutes of wiggling to release her hand, and it was now a mass of bruises, and flopped uselessly at one angle._

_ The dark brown haired man plopped the sniffling toddler into his lap and his cool hands held her hand. It immediately began to heal._

_ "How did you do tat?" asked the girl, examining her hand with wonder._

"_I didn't do that- you did!" the icy blue eyed man exclaimed, hugging the girl. "That is one of the abilities that a Slayer has!"_

~xXx~

I woke up from my daydreaming and hopped out of the shower stall. I wrapped my royal blue and turquoise towel around myself as I stepped into my room. Eight pairs of worried eyes turned to look at me as I walked over to my bunk and tried to climb up while holding my towel in place, but failed as the towel slipped down a few inches.

"Looking for these?" Joy asked, casting a curtaining spell that concealed me from everyone else. She tossed in my royal blue silk nightgown and black leggings I always wore to bed.

I grunted out a "Thank you" as I dressed myself. When I was finished, I called out "Loo's free!" and walked over to sit on Ryan's lap. Ryan wrapped his arms around his ex as we all listened to the chit- chat that normally happened before bed.

At eleven o' clock, a knock on the door told to be Phillip.

"It's eleven o' clock, lights out and guys go their own dorms please!" At the announcement, everyone went to bed.

~xXx~

"_Come on, Angel!" hollered seven year old Rosabella, scampering through the alleyways of downtown LA. She hid behind a dumpster and peeped out to see her guardian angel scratching his head as he looked for her. She retreated back into her hideaway and sighed. Suddenly, he was on top of the dumpster, tickling her playfully. Rosamaria screamed with laughter as she fell over onto her sides._

~xXx~

I sat up with a strangled sob. I now knew where I had seen Damon before. I sat in the top bunk, shivering for what seemed like an eternity. I drifted off to sleep at last, clutching my Chole Bear.

~xXx~

"Morning, Rosamaria!" yawned Elena, sipping her coffee. She and me had agreed to meet for coffee at seven AM at the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. "What is so important that you had to ask me to meet you for coffee at seven AM?"

"Do you know what vampires are?" I asked abruptly. Elena nodded, propping her head up onto her hands. "Well, there ain't no easy way fer me ta 'plain tis, but yer boyfriend iz a vampire. Him an' his brother are." I took a deep breath when Elena's head slipped out of her hands and when _bam_ on the table. "Now, could ye please tell me 'bout the Salvatore brothers and if they be workin' in cahoots?"

"How did you know that Stephan is a vampire?" asked Elena, shocked.

I took a deep breath and thought, _Here goes notang_... "Because I'm the Vampire Slayer. Not the kind that Buffy iz, mind ye. I be the 'bassador between the magical three- dim'sional realms and the mortal realm. And one of my duties iz to be a bounty hunter- huntin', capturin', and turnin' over- sometimes killin'- possible threats to the mortal realms. The only 'latery 'tween Buffy and me iz that I have the help of my friends- Joy and Julia, twin witches, Caleb, a werewolf, Jesse, a wizard, Sara, T.J. and Ryan, the mortals, and Emmily, a former assassin demon. The Council of Magic weren't pleased that I had enlisted the help of mortals to patrol with me at night. But that was before Joy, Julia and Jesse started to learn about magic, Caleb got bit by a werewolf, and Emmily retired from her "bounty huntin' days". We all started to do normal teenager things, like tryin' out for sports, joinin' clubs and applyin' for community service hours."

Elena blew out her breath, and then asked, "Do you have any kind of special abilities?"

I hesitated, and then answered. "A few. I cain't tell you 'em on account of the whole 'You might betray us to the Evil' policy crap that the God damn council has set up."

"I understand." Elena started to fiddle with a locket that contained virvain, the only thing that made a vampire vulnerable. "I thought you could only become a witch by birth, though."

"The Wilson siblings have a great- great- great grandmother who was a psychic. She read palms and tarot cards and looked into crystal balls and what- nots. And that kinda helps a bit. The Wilson siblings only got interested in magic 'cuz Ryan was always hurtin' himself in his little 'accident prone accidents'. And then there also the fact that our graveyard shifts were startin' ta get a tad bit messy… Dry cleanin' 'spensive," I explained to Elena, who had been sitting patiently throughout my explanation.

"So, you're going to destroy Stephan?" Elena asked sadly.

"Only if it's him who be killin' everyone. Frankly, I doin't be thinkin' that Stephan iz capable of killin people like that." I sighed heavily. "That on'y leaves Damon az the most likely suspect…"

"You're right. Damon is evil, in his own kind of twisted way. He actually manipulated Caroline's memory and fed from her. He also turned Vicki Donovan to the _other side_ if there is such a thing."

"He did _**WHAT?!?!?!?!**_" I hissed angrily. "Okay, that's it- I have seriously got to stop developin' crushes on the evil nutcases!"

"You and Damon? That would be an unlikely pair," commented Elena, trying to sooth my ruffled feathers.

"Can I tell you something? Or rather, show you something?" I asked. Elena nodded, and I, the Slayer, looked into Elena's eyes and concentrated.

Immediately, Elena saw all of my lost memories of me and my "guardian angel".

"I cain't tell Joy or Julia or Sara. They'd freak out and tell the others. Joy prob'ly wouldn't- she just make thangs 'round her 'plode until one of the others managed to wring the secret outta her." I laughed at a memory that Elena was blind to. "Please doin't tell Stephan or Damon 'bout who I really am, please."


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

It was nine o'clock, later in the day, and I was in the Mystic Falls Gym, punching the life out of a boxing bag. I wasn't wearing any gloves, however much so the gym owner protested that I needed them. I finally had to admit that I was a fourteenth level _dun_ and a black belt in seven different types of martial arts. That finally got the manager to shut up.

I did not like to brag about my skills, however, when cases called for it, I could make Simon Cowell seem like a giant teddy bear.

"Stupid vampire, who the hell do you think you are to 'tract the damn council's 'tention and ruin my summer?" I grunted as I landed a hard scissor kick at the bag. "I will kill you if it ain't the last tang I'll ever do!" I landed a swift upper jab to the sand filled bag and broke the chain that connected the bag to the ceiling.

I stood there breathing angrily for a few minutes until I gathered up my gear and left the gym. I didn't notice a shadow that followed me home.

"Hello there. What is a pretty lady like you doing walking home alone?" I jumped and twirled around, already in fighting stance.

It was only Damon, who was leaning causally against the opening to an alleyway.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not easing up as I shifted back into a more comfortable pose. I' quite sure that my blue eyes flashed angrily at my former guardian angel as I pushed back her long braids with the colorful stripes running throughout my curls.

"I was just going to be a gentleman and escort you home. No need to have a big hissy fit about that!" Damon sidled up to me and walked besides me. "So what is a pretty young thing like you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"This 'pretty young tang' iz on a mission. A mission to 'gain back her summer that the danm selfish council stole from her!" I rolled my eyes until they met the heavens above.

"Oh, that doesn't sound fun." Damon slung an arm around my shoulders. "Why would that pathetic, corrupt company send a sexy little thing like you on a mission in the middle of her summer?"

"'Cuz they can, and they did," I muttered, enjoying the feel of his strong, muscular arms around my shoulders. "And they 'so love to screw in my life."

"Hmmm… sounds like you and the council don't get along at all," Damon muttered.

I snorted softly. Suddenly, I sensed that there was trouble at the graveyard.

"Look, I should really go now. thanks for the heart- to- heart chit- chat, but…" I ran off, leaving Damon looking confused.

~xXx~

"JOY!" screamed Julia, frantically conjuring up a fireball spell to throw at a monster who had her sister captive. Caleb, Jesse, T.J and Ryan had it surrounded, and were trying to get the girl back unharmed.

"Stand back!" I yelled, sprinting into the graveyard and summoning a giant lightning bolt to come to her from the clouds that filled the skies. I allowed a tiny bolt to zap the demon's feet, and that caused it to release Joy into Caleb's arms. Once the girl and guys were out of the way of danger, I released the bolt to fry the monster. It was zapped to chars in three seconds; it went howling its pain.

"Rosa!" cried Julia, wiping her hands across her face. She panted from the efforts of fire Spells. "Thank God that you showed up when you did! I thought…"

"There, there, there. Everytang's alright now, Julia…" I soothed, patting the shaking girl on her back.

"What was that tang?" asked Caleb.

"A water grumpino. They can only be destroyed by extreme heat, like a lightning bolt or a forest fire." I looked over at Joy to see that the poor girl was shaking as well. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my bestie friend. "They are oftentimes mistaken for their other elemental brother- fire, earth, air and lightning. They all look similar, but it's only when you try to destroy them that you really know that they are. Or you can get a gut feeling."

"What do they eat?" Joy asked in a trembly voice.

"Young virgin girls. If there's one, then there must be a nestful of the beastie pests," I said, handing over Julia to T.J.

~xXx~

_**DAMON'S POINT OF VEIW**_

I watched as the girl destroyed the demon. I heard her friend, the red head with the short hair, call her Rosa. I began to put the pieces together.

The girl was the Slayer. And not just any Slayer. She was Rosamaria, my old trainee.

But I had to hear her say it from her own mouth for me to believe it.

~xXx~

"Joy, are you sure you're alright?" fussed Julia, giving her younger half a cup of hot chocolate. Nights in Mystic Falls were cold, and the guys had to spend the night in their girl's beds as bed warmers.

"Jewelz, I'm fine." Joy accepted the mug with shaking hands. "Just really cold." Caleb wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and Joy rested her head against his chest. I draped a blanket around the two close friends and watched as Joy fell asleep against Caleb's chest.

"Lay down," I whispered to Caleb, and he did so rather awkwardly. "You two can sleep in here tonight." I climbed up into my bunk above Joy's bed and called out in a whisper- tone, "Night y'all."

~xXx~

The next thing I knew was that the familiar feeling woke me up. Keeping one hand on my guts to keep myself from barfing (for the feeling was so strong), I climbed down from my bunk and padded over to the window.

I almost screamed when I saw who was sitting in the tree outside the bay windows.

"Are you outta yer Jesus freaking mind? Do ya wanna get yeself killed?" I hissed, keeping myself inside. I crossed my arms and jetted my hips to an angle. I knew that my silk nightgown had no stomach, and the top was see through in the moonlight, but I didn't care. My black leggings- clad legs were spread out in a typical fight pose, ready for anything.

I saw Damon's eyes just about pop out of his head at the sight of me, the sexy girl.

"You are not the same Rosamaria I knew four years ago," he chuckled dangerously.

"You're righter then hell. And I was a damn fool to think that you were some kind of guardian angel sent from heaven ta help me get over my freakiness," I sniffed. "Now either you go away or I scream really loudly and have my mates here in an instant to send your God- evil spirit to hell!" My voice raised an octave, and Julia was besides me in an instant, with a fireball spell smacking Damon in the head. With a loud yelp, he fell out of the tree, and I slammed shut the window and turned to my friend. "Hey, thanks."

"Doin't cha worry 'bout it. I could sense that cha was getting' that feeling, so I been bracin' myself fo' cha tellin' fo' help." Julia smiled as she looked at her little sister curled up against her boyfriend. "Remember- tomorrow, we're gonna scout 'round for other potential vampires and/ or demons, so ya better be getting' some shut eye!"

~xXx~

The next day was sunny and cool.

I and Joy had wandered off from the rest of the crew and were now poking around in an antique store. We all had left our leather jackets at home, seeing as how we did not want to give off the wrong impression.

Us girls hit the "Boutique Street" (what we dubbed the only street mall in Mystic Falls) while the guys hot the garage and skate park.

"I like this, what duya think?" Joy held a nineteenth century gown that was of a pale purple silk. The other girls quickly found dresses that were in the same time period and bought them, along with shoes and other various accessories.

"Trust me," was all that Julia said when I asked why they were buying all "this gear".

"Hey Julia, watz up with all the se'try?" piped up Sara as they were all trying on hats. She twirled in front of a mirror while wearing a scarlet gown with cream lace.

"The Founders Day Parade Committee is lookin' fer vol'teers to sit in the floats," explained Julia in an undertone. "And Elena and Caroline are 'pleatly stressed out 'bout it."

"So we're gonna vol'teer ourselves?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup." Julia crossed hers as though she were asking for someone to debate her idea.

"Alrighty then, if you think that's the way ta go…" I mumbled.

~xXx~

"Hey, there you are! We've been, like, looking all over the place for you! where are the guys? We need to talk to them, too!" gabbled Caroline.

"The guys purdy much go 'long with whatev'r we do," informed Joy.

"We need more volunteers for the Founder's Day Parade. Would you like to help out?" butted in Elena. Her lively green eyes were rimmed with red, as though she had been up the entire night.

"O' corse we would be honored to be a part o' the Founders Day Parade!" I grinned at Julia. Her predictions were never wrong. "In fact, Sara was just askin' if one had ta be quafied ta be in the parade."

"Nope. In Fact all you have to do is smile and wave!" Caroline was so happy; she was dancing around and clapping her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

It was a busy night for Rosamaria. She had slain nineteen demons, a record for her, and was exastusted. She had dragged herself out of bed the next morning and was now at the Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf. She nursed her breakfast, a messy brownie earthquake (chocolate fudge brownie ice cream with hot fudge, chocolate syrup, brownies, Oreos and whipped cream). She told the waitress that since she was allergic to coffee, she ate chocolate in the morning and it had the same affect.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" Rosamaria looked up and saw a handsome young man gesturing to the seat opposite her. "Thanks." He pulled out the chair and collapsed into it. "So you're allergic to coffee? I overheard you telling the waitress." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Sean."

"Rosamaria." The teens smiled at each other. Sean had black wavy hair that he kept mashed down with a black baseball cap. His black- green eyes twinkled friendly- like at Rosamaria. He wore a black sweatshirt, sweatpants and running shoes.

"So where are you from?" Sean asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He kept the lid on so that the smell wouldn't irritate the girl.

"L.A." Rosamaria forced herself to develop the shy, scared girls' eyes.

"What was it like there?" he asked.

"OK, if you call livin' in the same hood as gangs and drug- bangers and prostitutes and murders 'fun'." She snorted quietly. "And I grew up in foster care, so…" She waved a hand in the air, causing her sleeve to slip down.

"Oh wow…" whistled Sean, leaning back in his chair. His sweatshirt opened up a bit to show a silver crucifix and a tiny dagger charm. He ran a hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry."

"Doin't cha worry 'bout it. There was notang no one could do 'bout it." Rosamaria placed a hand on the table and sighed heavily. She remembered seeing his necklace somewhere; only she couldn't recall _where_ she had seen it…

One question led to another, and pretty soon, the two teens were talking as though they had known one another for years.

~xXx~

"Well, graveyard duties call!" yawned Rosamaria later that night. She slung her back (filled with virvain, garlic, a silver crucifix, wooden stakes, and other odds and ends.

"Be careful and come back in one piece." Ryan hugged her hard for a minute, and Rosamaria finally had to push him away from her and bolt out the window.

She sprinted to the graveyard, where she arrived in record time. She creaked open the gate and entered silently, she slipped in and out of the headstones silently, like a ghost. There seemed to be no activity that night. Still, Rosamaria kept her guard up. She didn't want to be taken by surprise. As she stalked through the graveyard, she pondered over the facts of a Slayer.

A Slayer could live forever; however, they could be killed like a mortal. And if they died, then she (or in some cases, he) would be reincarnated into their new body. There were at least several thousand Slayers in the world, with two hundred in the US. It was common if Slayer met and banded together- even though it never happen to Rosamaria. Slayers had unnatural abilities, such as accelerated healing and heighten senses. And they always had backup. The most common name for the Chosen Ones were Vampire Slayer, even though there was other things that they slayed. Demons, mainly, some false idols, a few vampires here and there, and monsters. A lot of monsters. Most of a Slayer's killings were monsters. Many times the police had to cover up the abnormal activities with a wild animal attack, or something else that was easy to explain. Slayers were oftentimes nobodies, people that others wouldn't miss if they went off for long periods of time. Rarely was it that Slayers were popular, as it was with Rosamaria.

She snapped out of her mind when she heard a loud roar. She raced towards the cry and tackled a demon who was fighting someone. Rosamaria grappled with it for a moment before plunging her wooden stake into its heart. It went with a shriek.

"Uh, damn it- demon blood on my new shirt!" she whined, standing up. Her shirt that Joy had given her was covered in blueish- purple gunk and the slime _**STANK**_. She noticed that the shirt was repelling the gunk and smiled. Trust Joy to put a cleaning Spell on her clothes.

"You're a Slayer?" the victim asked, coming into the moonlight.

**Duh, DUH, **_**DUH!!!**_** Who was the victim? Was the Bonnie, or Stephan, or possibly even someone else? Comment me with who you think this "mysterious person" is!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

"Sean? What the hell do you think yer doing here? Doin't 'cha know that the bone yard iz a dang'rous place to be roamin' 'bout, 'specially at night?" I was interested in hearing Sean's side of the story as of to why he was in the cemetery at six o'clock in the morning.

"I was slaying," he answered, running a hand through his mop of black waves. His dark brown eyes showed that he was calm, serine.

_**"SLAYING?"**_ I exploded. "That's supposed to be my job! I doin't need no help!"

"Hey, all I can say is that business was slow back in New York. You'd think for a big, crowded city there would be more evil to slay. But unfortunately, there really isn't that much to do but hang out at the historic cemeteries and stop muggings. I've only been a Slayer for three months now, and I wanted to see some action so I-" babbled Sean nervously.

"_**ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'RE SUPPOST TO BE IN A SAFE ZONE 'TIL YOU HAVE BEEN A SLAYER FOR TWO YEARS!**_" I didn't give a damn if I was using my super- sonic voice. I saw Sean was now looking terrified of me. "Go home now Sean," I snapped, before watching the sun coming up over the mountains and frying the demon into ashes.

~xXx~

I returned back to my dorms feeling God- damned pissed off and tired. Everyone else around me could see that I was having one of my "moods" and wisely decided to stay out of my way. Smart move. I broke out my guitar and started to play one the songs that I've written.

I was right in the middle of _Why Me_ when Joy sat down next to me on the bed.

"Do you know that we got a new slayer in town?" she asked excitedly.

"Yup. A rookie from NYC. No likely way in hell that I'm gonna 'come his trainer," I snapped back.

"You should give him a chance; he will be a great Slayer. He possesses a powerful Ability," was all that Joy stated. I looked up at her expecting a reason to her thoughts, but she smiled at me in her mysterious, girl- who- can- see- into- the- future way.

I grumbled to myself as I lay down on my bunk and continued to play my guitar. For some reason or another, making music soothed me, calmed down my ruffled feathers. My friends and I all had musical gifts, which were rare to find. Just look at Brittany or Lindsey.

~xXx~

"Hey, Rosamaria!" yelled Emmi from down the hall. "Where's my hairdryer?"

"WHERE"S MY STRAIGHTENING IRON?" screeched Joy.

"I NEED BOBBY PINS _**NOW!**_" bellowed Sara.

"_**WILL YOU GIRLS SHUT THE FUCK UP?**_" screamed T.J.

Yup, this was a typical morning for us. Only we weren't at home, we were in a collage dormitory. So of course every morning we started out like this, Phil would ask us to pleasy- sneezy pipe down.

Ha- as if.

This is the result of having a Slayer, a werewolf, two witches, a wizard, two mortals and a former assassin demon cooped up underneath the same roof.

Caleb started playing his guitar full blast and that got all of us to settle down quickly. We all assembled in the commons a few minutes later, a grassy green area that was considered to be the "hub" of campus.

"OK, here'z the game plan," I muttered as my family huddled around me. "The Founderz Day shinanagins iz comin' up soon and so maybe the evil will 'cide ta show up." Everyone nodded, liking my plan. "We jist need ta find some way ta git ouwseilves inta the parade and mayabea we'll find the evil."

"Da ya thank tat 'Lina may bea able ta help us?" piped up Sara.

"Good idea, High Lieutenant." I grinned at her.

We all had our own titles. I was Supreme Chancellor. Joy was second-in-command and Caleb was third-in-command. Julia was High Secretary, Jesse was Head of Intelligence Network, Sara was High Lieutenant, T.J. is Head of the Communications department, Emmily is Head of the War Department, and Ryan is Head of the Propaganda Department. Long story.

"Come on, y'all. Let's start this thang."


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

The following week found all of us getting ready for the Founders Day Parade.

Emmily was helping me into my dress while T.J. helped Ryan with his necktie. Joy and Julia were doing each other's makeup and Caleb and Sarah were practicing their dancing.

Finally, everyone was ready to rumble.

We all left our dorms with our escorts. I was with Ryan, Joy with Caleb, Sarah with Jesse, Julia with T.J. and Emmily with Phillip.

When we reached the floats which we were suppose to ride on, i scowled at the giant frilly tea cup like thing on wheels. It was as annoying as fuck, but hell, what could I do about it?

I clambered onto the giant ugly frou-frou float and grumpily sat down on a chair that looked like it would break if anyone sat in rest of the gang (minus Phillip) settled themselves around me. I didn't have to look to see that Caleb and Sarah were causually checking to see that their silver stakes were in place. Joy and Julia were practcing using their spell, in case. T.J. and Ryan were cracking their knuckles (loudly too, I might add) and Emmily was trying to sit down in her giant hoop skirts.

Finally, the parade began.

I plastered a fake smile onto my face and began to wave as I pretended that my gang and I were at a tea party. I daintily sipped at my tea cup, my eyes darting from here to there, on the look out for anything out of the ordinary.

I saw several clowns (note to self; keep Ryan away from clowns), Elana looking regal in a yellow gown, and Stephan and Damon. I slitted my eyes into an eye stink eye glare as I stared down the man who had abandoned me when I was fourteen year old.

"Rosemaria," I turned as I heard my name. I smiled at Elana, who had drenched herself in perfume.

"Next time, go lighter on the perfume, Elania!" I teased her.

"I'm sorry, but I had no time to shower and I do not want to smell today!" she apoloized, smiling sheepishly.

Weird.

Elana took a shower this morning before meeting up with me at the coffee house.

I didn't think anything of it.

"Have you seen Stephan? He looks so handsome!" she gushed.

I raised an eyebrow. Elana was acting weird.

"Are you PMSing?" I bluntly asked her.

She laughed.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"Because you're not acting like yourself." I was truthful as I noticed her eyes shift to red.

Oh fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel from Hell**

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or some of the plot…**

I glared at the evil- Elena-look-alike-vampire. My instincts were screaming "_**KILL HER!**_"

So that's what I did.

I attacked her, thanking God above that there was no one around to witness our fight. I yanked my silver stake charm from my bracelet and once it had reached its full size (one foot) I jammed it into her heart.

She didn't even have time to scream before she turned into a pile of dust.

I stood there, panting hard as I glared at the giant pile of dust before taking out my trusty lighter and lighting the pile on fire. All in all, the fight lasted only about two minutes. I was thankful to God above that I've been in hardcore training since I was six years old. (Oh, how I loved martial arts and parkour.)

I turned when my sensitive nose picked up the scent of another undead being standing behind me.

"You killed Katherine," stated Damon, leaming against a wall as he watched me with a critical eye.

I shrugged my shoulders as I brushed past him. "It's my job- I'm like Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Damon's hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so that I was face to face with him.

And then…

He kissed me.

I wrenched myself free of that kiss and slugged him, yelping when I heard my fist go _**SNAP**_. I knew that I had broken it, but as I flexed my hand, the bones cracked themselves back into place, my accelerated healing already in place.

"You do that again, and I'll stake you, you understand me, you asshole?" I hissed, dropping my usual gangster lingo before turning on my heels and marching off, my hand wiping away vampire saliva from my mouth.

I had been kissed by a vampire.

And I didn't want to admit it…

But I wanted for Damon to kiss me again.


End file.
